


Leading the Blind (Post-Blind Betrayal)

by Nuka_After_Dark



Series: Fallout 4 Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-shots :: NSFW Edition [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Blind Betrayal spoilers, F/M, Fluff, Mostly Smut, Post Blind Betrayal, Post-Blind Betrayal, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuka_After_Dark/pseuds/Nuka_After_Dark
Summary: Nora isn't one to push, but if Danse is in the mood for something to make himself feel a little more human, then she certainly isn't going to tell him no.
Relationships: Paladin Danse & Female Sole Survivor, Paladin Danse & Sole Survivor (Fallout), Paladin Danse/Female Sole Survivor, Paladin Danse/Sole Survivor (Fallout)
Series: Fallout 4 Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-shots :: NSFW Edition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807798
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Leading the Blind (Post-Blind Betrayal)

“What, not going to tell me I look outstanding?” Nora gave her teasing little smile as she turned her back to Danse to continue stripping down, readying herself for bed. Their bed. The bed that they continued to share despite the truth coming out months before.

He was a freak of nature, an abomination, something he had sworn to destroy no matter the costs. And so had she, hadn’t she? The woman standing by the bed, slipping the old tee-shirt over her head and nothing else. How could she do it? How could she lie with him after everything she had learned about him?

Danse looked away as Nora slipped into the bed beside him, easing her way under the blankets with him. He could hear her sigh as her head hit the pillow and dared to turn his head to her to see why. The look on her face said it all.

“Nora,” he whispered, reaching toward her before she could turn her back on him like every other night. “Would you like to…?”

Despite trailing off mid-question Nora seemed to understand what he wanted. Turning from her back to her side to face him she smiled, the sly one he hadn’t seen in months since the truth came out. It brought back to the surface, feelings that he thought someone– something like him would never feel.

“Do you want to?” Nora purred, moving closer to him on the shared bed. “I don’t want to push you if you aren’t ready.”

Danse nearly pushed her away again, wanting to tell her that she still deserved better, but this time it was something he couldn’t give him. The words were right there, right on the tip of his tongue and ready to spill out, when she set a hand on his chest, right where his heart would be. Or right where it was, if her words were to be believed. In that one moment, that one gesture, his answer changed. “I would love to.”

Nora continued with her sly smile, the one that had led to them running off to find a minute of privacy so many times on the Prydwen before, as she twisted her entire body closer to him, leaning in for a kiss. Danse didn’t deny her, not this time.

Her lips were still so soft and smooth against him, only now experiencing the ravages of the Commonwealth air. 

Danse kissed her back, tipping his head up as he tried to bring her closer. He had missed it. He’d missed her gentle touch, her soft kisses as she assured him he was doing the best he could, that nothing that had gone wrong was his fault. Those were the words he needed to hear the most in that moment, but what he really needed from her the most was–

“Tell me if this is too much,” Nora whispered as she pulled back from the kiss, her hand wandering beneath the blankets to grab him. “We’ll go as slow as you want and stop any time we need to.”

“This is fine,” Danse gasped, his hips threatening to twitch into her palm as her fingers wrapped around him. “Are you sure you want this?”

“Of course,” Nora said with a small laugh. “If I didn’t want this– if I didn’t want you then I wouldn’t be here, would I?”

Danse was in awe. She still wanted him after everything. The Brotherhood should be her life now. If not for them, they never would have found her son. If not for them she would have been another victim of the unforgiving world of the wastes.But here she was, assuring him, a synth, that she still wanted him.

“I love you, Nora,” he whispered as he started to harden under her touch.

“I love you, too,” she whispered back, her head settling onto his chest as she began to move her hand in quick upward strokes, taking her time to move back down. “I want you, Danse. I want to feel you inside me again. I feel so empty without you.”

He let out a hiss as his cock became fully erect. He could hear her chuckle as his eyes slid closed, letting himself get lost in her touch as her hand moved faster. He didn’t fight the miniscule jerks and twitching of his hips this time. He let them take over as she began to set her pace to his movements. With his eyes closed he could almost imagine she was already sinking onto him, her face flushed and eyes hooded with desire.

Danse opened his eyes when her hand left him and the bed shifted, the blanket slipping off him and exposing his bare body to the cool air of the night. Nora was kneeling beside him, the hem of the oversize shirt barely covering her thighs. Danse stared at the soft flesh, wanting so badly to touch it. Before he could move to do so she was shifting again, moving herself further down the bed until her body was even with his hips..

Nora leaned down and with no hesitation gave his cock a long lick with her hot, wet tongue. Danse let out a shuddering breath but didn’t stop her. When she looked up at him again it was with that same sly grin. “Do you mind?”

“Not at all,” Danse managed. He continued to watch as she closed her eyes and opened her mouth wide, taking the head of his cock into her mouth and closing those soft, kissable lips around him. He took a deep breath as she began sucking, bobbing her head slowly as her cheeks began to hollow. Biting back a moan, he closed his eyes and let his head fall back onto the pillow behind him.

Nora took Danse into her mouth with practiced ease, practice obtained in what little private time they could manage in the times before. 

Before Danse could lose himself in the thoughts of his life Nora pulled her mouth off with an audible pop. Without saying a word she adjusted herself again, this time her sex was hovering over him.

“Wait.” Danse put his hands up as if to physically stop her from mounting him. “I didn’t get to prepare you.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I’m ready.” A blush darkened her cheeks as she glanced away, still hovering over him. “I’ve been, you know, touching myself lately. I’ve been waiting for you. I did it a little earlier because I thought you wouldn’t be ready again.”

The thought of Nora touching herself, especially the thought of it happening to his name, had him grabbing her hips and pulling her down on him. She was hot and wet, accepting him easily as she mewed above him. Danse closed his eyes again, relishing in the feel of her soft thighs on his, the muscles she had gained over her time in the Brotherhood flexing against him as she rocked her body back and forth on him.

“So deep,” she muttered, leaning in to brace her hands on his chest. “Oh, God, you’re so deep, Danse.”

“I know,” he managed, holding himself back from cumming too soon. He wanted to feel her do it first. He wanted to hear those gasp filled, drawn out moans of hers that he missed so much. Reaching a hand between them, feeling her pubic bone pressing into his palm with every gyration, he began to toy with her clit, drawing out her groans and sighs that meant she was getting close. He kept it up, stroking and rubbing until her movements became more stuttered and unsteady, some taking him deeper and some keeping it more shallow. Before long she was cumming, her arms shaking as she tried to keep from collapsing straight onto him.

It was finally his turn. Staring at her face, listening to her labored breathing and feeling her tremble above him he allowed himself to let loose. All the months he had been holding back and telling himself he didn’t deserve such a pleasurable release came to a head. He grunted and gasped as he came, his fingers tightening where he held her. As soon as his senses began to return he eased his hold, but still touched her, easing her off him and back onto her side of the bed where he turned to face her.

Her face was still flushed and her breathing was just starting to even out again but she looked to content he could feel his heart swelling with what he was certain was love. Reaching up he stroked the side of her face, bringing forth a gentle smile. A genuine smile. One he returned with ease for the first time in months.

“I love you,” he whispered. And he meant it. As he said those words he could feel all the tension and fear leaving him. In the afterglow of what may have been the best orgasm of his life he felt truly happy and free. As Nora grabbed his hand to press a kiss into his palm, he made a promise then and there: even if his own life wasn’t worth living anymore he was going to keep going just for her.

All he had to do now was find a way to tell her.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to check out my Tumblr, nuka-after-dark to see more of my works not posted here or to request a work of your own!


End file.
